cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrocks123/~~Carina Bailey~~
This is my massive 67 chapter story! It's a version of Lizzie McGuire, but with US instead! Every episode of Lizzie McGuire will have an episode. This first chapter, if you can count it is Chapter 0 which will explain the character 's and will be like a biography. Then comes the first chapter, the prologue. ENJOY!! Chapter 0: Character Bios Carina "Car" Nicole Bailey is the shy main character of the show. She is portrayed as a clumsy teen who dreams to fit in and be popular, although her thoughts display her true feelings from time to time. Car constantly gets into arguments with her younger brother Dil, but knows right from wrong. She's a straight-B student. Car's favorite color is purple. Aria-Jade "Ari" Isabella Smith '''is Car's best friend; she, Car, and Michael form the main trio. She is the most self-conscious of the three. Her family is black, but she speaks very little Spanish. Like Car, Ari struggles with being a teenage girl, and growing up. Ari's favorite color is red. '''Michael "Soup" Gordon '''is Car's other best friend and has been since they were one day old. He usually offers sarcasm and good advice. He is portrayed as being very intelligent, practical, and he is a straight-A Student. Michael's dream is to become a director. Michael will usually carry his video camera with him and his favorite game is Hackey-Sack. Michael is Jewish-American. Michael likes to have unusual interests such as unicycling and Rat Pack because he does not want to be seen as part of the heard.Michael's favorite color is green. '''Dylan "Dil" Bailey is Car's little brother. He often destroys things. He has a best friend named Laura, who did not speak on-screen. Dil is clever and wily and had a reputation for getting into trouble. He was rather intelligent and creative and knew how to humor people. Despite him and Car constantly fighting with each other, they are shown to genuinely care about each other. Dil's catch phrases are "You rang?" and "Talk to me." Dil's favorite color is yellow. Katie Bailey ' is Car and Dil's mother. She cares deeply about Car, but was still trying to figure out how to raise a teenager. As a result, she sometimes tended to "mess up" situations in Car's life while trying to help make them better. However, Katie and Car tend to come to an understanding and portray the unfaltering love of a mother-daughter relationship. Katie always figures out what her kids are up to and she's one step a head of them. '''Samuel "Sam" Bailey ( I made him up, he's nobody on the wiki ) ' is Car and Dil's father. He could be best described as a bit goofy and quite clueless about raising his kids. However, he always tried his best to help Car out and understand her and was always available to lend a helping hand. Like Car, Sam is a klutz. '''Thucanthia "Thuc" Sanders is the most popular girl at Car's school. Originally one of Car and Ari's best friends, Thuc becomes popular because she got a bra after summer camp was over; as a result of her new-found popularity, Thuc becomes Car and Ari's enemy. Thuc enjoys trying to make Car's life miserable, but Car always manages to outsmart Thuc and come out on top. Car has hurt Thuc's feelings in some ways and once, Car and the gang made Thuc cry. Several times Thuc the friendlier side of her nature, showing that she possibly doesn't really hate Car. Colin Craft ''' is the boy who Car, Ari, and the rest of the girls at school have a huge crush on. He does not appear to be very bright, but he is kind and friendly to everyone. At first, he seemed as more of a bad boy or a class bully, but later he got nicer. Colin loves golf, and his favorite movie is Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. '''Alisha "Lisha" Miller '''is Thuc's new best friend. She is not very kind to Car and the gang. She can sometimes even be unkind to her friends, including Thuc. Unlike Thuc, Alisha is more or less completely one-dimensional. She represents the stereotypical popular girl portrayed on many TV shows. '''Tolu "Toly" Onasis '''is Dil's best friend. She never speaks on-screen, but Dil and Larkin seems to have no problem communicating with her. Tolu is a direct descendant of Crispus Attucks. Her favorite ice cream flavor is pumpkin. '''Larkin "Uni" Bianco '''is Dil's other best friend who loves getting him into trouble. They begin to develop feelings for each other after a while of being friends. '''Lissette "Bacon" Mackenzie '''is a girl in Car's class. At one point, Soup had a crush on her. She is a vegetarian. Despite Soup's crush, when Soup asked her to dance she refused because, in her opinion, he is too short for her. Lissette dislikes Car because she sneezed on her Macaroni Art in the 2nd grade and sat on her Titanic lunch box in the 5th grade. '''Kaityln "Kate" Albano '''An over weight nerdy girl. She once asked Car for help with a bully problem, and even confides to her that "nothing gets out goulash". Katilyn's on the Mathletes Team. Near the end of the series it's hinted that Kaityln and Zach have a crush on each other. '''Zachary "Z" Tudgeman '''Referred to as "Tudgeman" (or simply Tudge), Zach is portrayed as the stereotype of the school geek. He is treated like an outcast by everyone except Car and her friends. He has also been known to wear the same shirt since the fourth grade. Zach has a crush on Ari. '''Hannah Sanders '''is Thuc's 18 year-old cousin, who plays in a rock band. Thuc and Hannah have a rocky relationship. '''Daniel "Danny" Kessler is Car and Ari's first heart-throb. He appears in the first few chapters only. His family owns a water park called "The Slip Slide". After the first few chapters, Danny does not appear again. Category:Blog posts